


The First Time Behind the Wheel

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Gen, Thrusday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble for "exactly what it says on the tin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Behind the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> nothing fancy

He hadn’t been more than five, his legs too short to reach the peddles, unable to see over the dash of the dusty car parked in his grandfather’s barn since wartime bombings had partially demolished the building in which it sat. A classic sportster, to be his when he came of age. With a rickety crate to boost him, allowing him to see down the lean line of the hood, his small hands wrapped around the stiff steering wheel, he imagined flying down the road at unimaginable speeds. Frank Martin knew he belonged there.

His destiny was behind the wheel


End file.
